Chad Killian
Chadwick Rogers Killian is the current Master of Amber and Golden Light, and member of The New Ninja of Ogaji. He is also the Keeper of the Dragonbone Blade. He is the son to the late Kaitlin Rogers and his father Jared Killian. He inherited his power of Amber from his mother, and was enrolled into the Ogaji School of Future Heroes, where he trained under Gordon Gold. Once Masters G and Tom took over, he obtained the Dragonbone Blade from his previous Master after he passed. After the Oni invaded Ogaji, he went mad with power, and ended up killing his friends, which lead to his own death at the hands of Rapheil, the King of the Oni. History Early History Chad was born 18 years after Kaitlin left the Dragon Keepers and retired as a Ninja. When Chad was born, his mother passed away, due to her power being transferred to him. All his life he knew he wanted to live up to her legacy and inherit the great power of Golden Light, but his father and his Masters would say that it is unlikely. However, he never lost hope. When he was 13 he was enrolled into the Ogaji School for Future heroes, where he and two other descendants of Elemental Masters took training classes to control their powers under the great Gordon Gold. Around this time, Chad's father left him, and he lived with his aunt in Ogaji City. . . He unlocked his true potential in his second year as a student, and became more confident that his Golden Light will come soon... It was around then that his father mysteriously disappeared, and he was sent to live with his grandparents. [[Ogaji Rebirth|''Ogaji'' Rebirth]] Chapter 1: The New Elemental Masters After 35 years of being in retirement, and four years after Chad enrolled in his school, Tom Phan and G Frost return to the scene as Masters to a group of the Elemental Masters children, being Chad, Jordan Zezla, and Sid Roothus. Chad and his classmates soon come in contact with the gang of Elemental Masters called The Gifted who were given Elemental Power through unknown means. Along their journey, the Ninja are joined by the daughter of Maxwell Robins, Sheila, the Master of Energy Nelly, and the Master of Lightning Trevor. The Gifted planned on resurrecting an ancient evil known as The Ancient One. They succeed by sacrificing their own Master of Speed, Raphael. The Ancient One (armed with the ancient spirit of Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows) attempts to destroy the Ninja, but he is stopped by Chad. He blasts him with his own power, causing a massive beam of light to be shot into the sky straight from the Edge of the World. The Gifted are defeated, leaving only the mysterious Winter Warrior left (Sheiver.) Chapter 2: Scavengers Somewhere high up in the stars, a group of intergalactic space thieves known as The Scavengers get blown out of the sky by the massive beam of light that came from the Edge of the World. The Scavengers arrive on Ogaji, and seek out the anomaly that knocked them out of the sky, taking in Sheiver, the Master of Ice, and former member of the Gifted as their new recruit. The group finds the Edge of the World, and realizes that they can steal the energy that is inside it and give it to their Captain. Sheiver tells them that the source of energy are 6 crystals called the Infinity Crystals, and they find them all while being tracked by the Ninja. Eventually the Scavengers arrive at the Desert Palace, where Captain Zelok takes all the crystals and becomes a monster of all it's power. Instead of killing the Ninja, he uses his combined elements to open a portal to the Sacred Realm. It is revealed here that Sheiver tricked Zelok, and knew that no one could possess all the crystals at once, ad used Zelok to open a portal to the Sacred Realm. Sheiver kills the remaining Scavengers including Zelok, and enters the portal... Chapter 3: The Deicide In the Sacred Realm, Sheiver encounters a mysterious ghost like man who is known as the Wanderer in the realm. He learns from the people there that it is his destiny to stop this man from doing what he is doing, because he has the same plan as Sheiver. The Wanderer introduces himself as the Deicide, and he is going to kill the God Llionn. Deicide knocks Sheiver back to Ogaji, and kills Llionn, taking his power and his status as the God of Courage. The Deicide enters Ogaji now, and goes after a few of the Ninja. Sheiver joins them in trying to stop him, and they soon find out that Deicide was once the head knight of the Royal Palace of Ogaji, Jonah. He was jealous that he was not the Hero of Courage, and so he wants to kill the descendants of the members of Team Waters. Deicide ends up killing Chad's former Master, Gordon Gold, and leaves his former students behind. Chad visits Gordon's old home and finds Gordon's Dragon Blade. It speaks to him, and the remnants of Gordon's spirit tell him that he passes the power of the Blade to him. The blade sheds it's golden shell, and reveals it is made of the bones of an ancient dragon. Chad becomes the Master of the Dragonbone Blade, and holds on to the Gordon's element of Golden Power. Soon after, the Deicide is defeated by Sheiver, and he steals his powers making him the new God of Courage. He double crosses the Ninja, and tells them he will return for them soon. . . Chapter 4: No Laughing Matter One day in the middle of the night, Tom, Nelly, Jordan, Sid, and the Palace guards disappear out of nowhere. The remaining Ninja find out that the current king of the Underworld, Laughy, has taken them as a part of his "collection" as a sort of game. He haunts them by sending a Skulkin army at them, and reveals that it was all a game where he would steal Chad's Dragonbone Blade in the end. He reveals that the Blade is the key to awakening the Dry Dragon, which will allow him to pass into Ogaji and become their king. The Ninja stop him and free their friends, but in the process accidentally kill Chad... Chad wakes up in the Underworld, having been dishonored in battle, all alone. He has forgotten of his life, and was a blank slate ready for moulding. Sheiver appears next to him, and tells him why he is there. He brainwashes Chad into believing the Ninja are the enemy, and takes him away... Chapter 5: Ipseity Crisis Chad trains under Sheiver, and learns that he still possesess the same abilities he learned under G and Tom (spinjitzu and airjitzu.) He learns to be great with cross blades, so Sheiver calls him Cross. Sheiver and Cross attack the Royal Palace of Ogaji, and the Ninja are called to action yet again. They fight Cross while trying to protect Jordan's parents, and find out that it is just Chad but reborn as a Skulkin. Later, he attacks their Palace, and steals back the Dragonbone Blade. Sheiver tells him that he must do this so that he can unlock his memories and his Elemental Power. He reveals that his plan is just to get close to Chad only to steal his Golden Light Power. Cross uses the Blade to blast the Ninja, leaving some of their brains mixed up. Cross eventually unlocks almost all of his power, but then remembers that the Ninja are his real friends. He defeats Sheiver, and seals him in the Dragonbone Blade. At this time, he unlocks some of his Golden Light power, and returns his friends minds to normal... Chapter 6: ''Into the Mult-G-Verse'' G and his students were doing their usual training at the Desert Palace when they are suddenly attacked by a man in a silver Ninja gi. They fight him off and come to the conclusion that he is a Master of Creation. This introduces to G the concept of the Ogaji Multiverse, and that there are other timelines of Ogaji where alternate versions of G exist. Later that day they are visited by another version of G (who they nickname Jolly due to him being much more happy than Master G.) Jolly warns them that the G they previously encountered, who is called Silver, has made an army of other Gs to make himself king of Ogaji. He explains that on the earth he is from, he is the king, and assumes that he can take over since it is his birth right. Master G has the idea to combat his army of Anti-Gs with an army of their own, and they do so. With his army of Gs, they combat the Anti-Gs and eventually get rid of all of them by destroying the Time Temporal they came from. They assume Silver disappeared with the others, but he turns out to be alive. He returns and attacks, now realizing the only way to get what he wants is to do it himself. He attacks the Ogaji Royal Palace, and the Ninja try to stop him, but they are unable. Silver wrecks complete havoc on Ogaji City, and G realizes that he can't kill him, as their power is matched, and that if he dies then it would kill him too. G explains his plan to his students and Tom, and even though they don't want him to go, they realize that it's for the greater good of Ogaji. Before he leaves, G bestows the title of Ninja to all his students and they say goodbye. He meets Silver at a village and they fight, while G has the intention of dying. He swirls Silver's sword at himself and is stabbed in the chest. As G’s life force fades, Silver laments that he is damning Ogaji’s Balance, and he will be killing every other G in the multiverse, to which G replies, “Except for one” before dying. Silver fades away, and the destruction he caused does too. The chapter ends with G waking up in a white room wearing a blank silver gi, his appearance matching that of himself 35 years ago. His brother and sister appear next to him and hold out their hand for him to take; he does so, and they drift off into the Departed Realm... Chapter 7: ''Surging Shade'' Because of G's death, and the rapid growth of the Edge of the World, the Balance of Ogaji begins to shift, causing more and more evil spirits and dark beings to roam the country. Partially due to this change in climate, Pythor, of Ninjago Earth-743, returns to Ogaji with the help of a small gang. He plans to recreate an ancient device used by the Overlord in the beginning of time to wipe out all those who have betrayed him in the past. They are soon apprehended by a new rogue hero who calls herself, the "Jade Princess" (who is actually just Empress Pullumi in disguise.) Pythor and his gang make several more attempts at reactivating their machine, while also getting in the way of the Ninja and the Jade Princess. The Ninja are forced to move to the Ogaji Palace with Pullumi after they come to the conclusion that it's safer, (what with more and more villains roaming around,) and Jordan becomes suspicious of his mother. Pythor eventually evades the Ninja, and activates the ancient machine... The Ninja and the Jade Princess apprehend them, but they are too late, and it activates. The only way to save all of Ogaji from extinction is to reroute the machine's journey to the sea to lessen the blow. They do this, but it barely works. Radiation emits from the machine into the Edge of the World and Black Valley, which causes the Edge to grow in size. Just then, more and more monsters appear in the realm, and some of the Ninja leave to go deal with them. Meanwhile there is a great disturbance in Black Valley, so Jordan and some others go to the Temple to figure it out. There they accidentally awaken a great Shadow beast known as the Beast of Black Valley Temple. They warn the other Ninja, and they try to fight back, but it is far too powerful to stop. Chad suddenly starts hearing voices in his head telling him to seal the Beast away at the Temple. He and Tom go there to do this, but when they think they've won, Sheiver appears and tells them that he told him to "seal" the beast, which was a lie to reawaken him. Sheiver gains control over the Beast and fights with the Ninja. He ends up stealing Chad's blade, and stealing his Golden Power. Meanwhile, the Beast kills Pullumi, and Jordan forgets any of his reforms he made for himself, and goes crazy on the beast. They get caught in a loop, an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object, and it's not until Sheiver calls off the beast that they cease their fighting. Sheiver spares the lives of the Ninja, but leaves them all injured. He knows that there is a battle yet to come, and so he leaves. As most of Ogaji lay in ruin, as monsters prowl the countryside, the Ninja hold a small funeral for Pullumi, and Jordan realizes what comes next for him. . . Becoming Emperor. Chapter 8: ''Dark Winter'' Tom and the Ninja are fighting back against the surges of crime in Ogaji when Security-X calls for him, Trevor, Nelly, and Chad to check something out in the City. He brings them to the Iron Doom, which has arrived at it's destination after His Return. The Ninja board it, in the hopes of returning to Ogaji Earth-1 to recruit the G Frost from that earth to help them against Sheiver. They enter Earth-1, and the Iron Doom crashes, marooning them there. They eventually find that Security-X was just Sheiver in disguise. Now they are stranded on this earth, and so they make their way to find G and his resistance to find a way home. There they meet the Jackson, Junior, Llide, and G of that world, and they negotiate a way home. G takes them back by creating another Iron Doom, and they return to Earth Prime. Back on Earth Prime they find that Sheiver has imprisoned the other Ninja below the Palace of Ogaji. The others save them, and Jordan kills Shaderoc. Because he killed the Elemental Beast of Sound, he is to become the successor, and that is proven with a blue scar on his forehead. Now the Ninja are finally together again. Chad, Nelly, and Trevor leave to explore the dungeons. There they enter the Edge of the World, and fight with Captain Zelok, who has been alive the whole time. He fights them, and Chad uses the power of the Dragonbone Blade to absorb the power of the Infinity Crystals. This kills Zelok, but it awakens the Ancient One. The Ninja rush back, and break the news to their friends. Sheiver appears and reveals his true motives, and that was that he is Chad's father, and he has been after Light power since Kaitlin was around. This unlocks Chad's true potential, and he uses it to kill Sheiver for good. With the God of Life being dead, someone has to take his place. Tom volunteers. He says his goodbyes to the Ninja, and wishes them luck. He takes the power, and a portal to the Sacred Realm opens. He sees Milo and Hope, and returns to them... Now the Ninja are to be lead by Chad, and they will be ready for whatever the Ancient One throws at them. Chapter 9: ''End of the World'' Raphael, the Master of Speed and Shadow, who was previously defeated by Chad back in Chapter 1, exists in the Ethereal Divide. There, he is approached by an army of Oni, who claim he is their king. Since the beginning of Rebirth, the Balance of Ogaji has faltered, and now that it is at an all time low, the Oni are ready to invade, to return to their son, Darius Dark's land. The Oni take Raphael back to Ogaji, and the millions of Oni take over the land. Meanwhile the Ninja attempt to stop them, but the Oni are far too powerful. The Oni reveal that their plan is to make it to the Oni Temple in order to find the Mask of Rapheil, and destroy Ogaji's Balance for good. The Ninja split into two teams, and follow the Oni through Prime Evaal's Eye in order to locate the temple. Along the way, Jordan and Nelly are brought to near death during a fight with the Oni, and Chad must choose which of his friends to save. When he choses Jordan, and let's Nelly die, he creates a rift between him and his friends. At the Oni Temple. Chad is overcome by power and rage, and fights with his remaining friends until they are all dead, believing them to be Oni in disguise, testing him. When he finds that that is not the case, he fights with the Oni army, defeating them and even Rapheil. He is filled with pride, fully believing he has defeated them for good, when Rapheil reveals that the truth is that Rapheil let him win, and now the real battle begins. Rapheil kills Chad, and obtains the Mask of Rapheil. The Oni have won. Ogaji has fallen, and the Elemental Masters are gone. Personality Chad is a self confident and righteous young man who loves to fight. Since he was a boy he wanted to be a Ninja like his mother, and so when he did he was ecstatic. He is very smug and arrogant when it comes to his abilities, and firmly believes he will one day rise up and unlock his powers of Golden Light like his mother did. He is also one who wants to be the center of attention. When it became apparent that his power of Light would not be the key to defeating the Oni, he went mad, which set off a chain of events that lead to his death. Powers and Abilities Chad possesses the Element of Amber, which he inherited from his mother, as well as the element of Golden Power through the Dragonbone Blade given to him by Gordon Gold, however it has since been taken from him. Notes * His last name is based off of Aldrich Killian from the Marvel Comic Universe * His character is the reverse of that of his mother; he is self confident in his abilities so much that he believes it is impossible for himself to be wrong, all while he is in fact wrong, and Kaitlin lacked confidence in her power when she needed it. * His predecessors, the previous Masters of Light, had titles to go with them. ** There was Milo, the Hero of Balance. ** Timothy, the Hero of Life. ** And his mother, Kaitlin the Hero of Power. ** Chad lacks a title, but if he were to be given one, it would be Chad, the Hero of Death. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Elemental Masters Category:Fan Elemental Master Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Heroes of Light Category:Masters of Amber Category:Masters of Light